He had himself a very merry Magnus
by dorkchops
Summary: This is a little fluff piece between Tesla and Helen that was dancing in my head. After the Sanctuary Christmas party he follows her to her room to give her a gift, at a ghastly hour in the morning.


It was that time of year again and Tesla couldn't help but roll his eyes, however he had to endure the new Sanctuary decor if he was going to be saying there on a more permanent basis seeing had nowhere else to go. However there was something a little warm about the whole ordeal that had appealed to Nikola's seldom seen soft side. When it came to the women of his obsessions he couldn't scoff too much or it might be he who was "hung by the chimney with care." Helen loved her holidays and anything that made her break out the three hundred dollar heels to go with her best little red dress with the plunging neckline, there was nothing to complain about.

This time he'd actually been invited to the Christmas Eve party, Helen always had her lavish dinner then. It looked like the boy-scout points he'd been saving up had worked him right into the chair next to her at the table. He'd be lying if he said he hadn't enjoyed himself. It was some time much later after he noticed her slip away upstairs had he followed her, there was something he'd planned to give her for a while. He had the remains of his wine in one hand, his brown button down shirt was open, he'd grown far to warm much to fast, maybe it had been the dancing? She didn't object when he had scooped her into his arms and started to twirl to an old favorite song they shared, she just laughed at him. He knocked on the door wearing his best grin when she opened it, leaning in the doorway.

"Really Nikola? It's half past one in the morning, whatever it is you want it can wait." She had opened the door only a crack to see who it was. Helen already had a feeling she would be followed, there was just an extra gleam in his eyes tonight that told her he was up to something, they'd known each other long enough to pick up on the little things. She ignored the small nag in her mind that was interested in seeing just what exactly he was up too, curiosity after all 'killed the cat.' "Good night." Before she could get the door shut he'd stuck his boot in the way and then his fingers.

"Wait! Just a minute, had I not just recently saved our lives once again by barging in late at night? It might be in your best interest in hearing what I had to say." No one would ever play poker with Nikola Tesla or they'd loose more than their shirt, for he'd take their gold and silver fillings as well.

Helen glared at him her feet ached and she was tired form the whole days events, she was pretty obsessive compulsive when it came to party plans they had to be strategically mapped out especially with arrangements with guests from other countries who usually flew in this time of year.

She let the door go. "You don't look like you are here for business?" She went to flop down on the bed, blew the hair from her face and took her shoes off. "I am far to tired for this so please make it fast or I'll reach behind the pillow...again." She smirked. His grin grew seemingly wider he had been getting his way a lot lately and that's the way he liked it. He slunk across the room and sat next to her at the foot of her bed. "You're right I"m not here for business." He slid his hand across the mattress to squeeze hers and winked. "You know I loathe this time of year, but I had fun this evening for a change, you always did know how to throw a party, and who am I to turn down your wine?"

She scoffed. "You've never been invited to my wine, the house maybe but never the wine." She watched him empty his glass before getting up and leaving it on her night stand, then spun around looking pleased with himself. "I have something for you."

"Oh heaves! Do spare me the insinuation of giving me your package!" She laughed and watched his expression change.

"I'll have you know I'm actually here with the best intentions." Tesla reached in his pocket and got out a small very old looking box, which Helen recognized immediately. She gasped. "How did you?" Inside the box sat a very antique looking pair of earrings that still held their shine, even after this long. Helen was in shock, she pushed out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "M-my Mothers? Where in the world?" She questioned him. Tesla sat back down and nodded. "That they are. I forgot I had them until just recently. What a glorious night that was," his tone was sarcastic.

"It was the night we went to the opening of the Teatro Massimo Opera. I still remember the gown you wore, and the sent of flowers, you used to smell like flowers back then. Everything was going brilliantly until you left for the powder room and meet Johnny boy in the hall. It was the first time I'd seen him with his hands on you. Anyway after dealing with him and escorting you back to the villa I went back to the Opera House and demanded that they let me in to search the whole place for the lost erring, it must have taken me a good two and a half hours to find the damned thing, but I did. By the time I got back to to the Villa it was late, I went to check on you I saw that Watson holding you, I only lingered a moment looking through the crack in the door and retired to my chamber. I'd been your Savior that night, Helen, he was no where to be found on some case or not."

Helen for once was speechless. She hadn't realized that there was a tear sweeping down her cheek. What started out as a wonderful evening spent with a friend had quickly turned into an awful ordeal. She'd loved those earrings, her Mother's favourite and she never got over losing them. She did have a few other items tucked away but those had been special to her they were giving to her to mark becoming a woman. And that night was one of many she'd had nightmares about. She drew her eyes of the box in her hands long enough to catch his gaze, she wanted to sink into his dangerously bright blue eyes and float away. She hadn't even realized how close they were now sitting, practically touching knees. Helen placed a hand on his shoulder another on his cheek, she then leaned in and kissed him tenderly. "Thank you...for everything."

It happened too fast for him to realize what had happened but when he did he grinned. That's all he'd wanted for a very long time, to be appreciated by her for his work, his efforts, and for simply being around. He thought the gift he'd given her was great and in return he'd received something more. "Merry Christmas Helen." The words he spoke softly, he'd hardly spoken to her that way in years. She'd pushed him out so very long ago but looking at him now with that gleam in his eyes and the most wonderful gift in her hands, she couldn't help but feel like she'd made a mistake.


End file.
